hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes is a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Extras | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News World War II: 68 years ago today (October 13, 1943), the new Italian government declares war on Germany. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 43 years ago yesterday (October 12, 1968), How to Catch a Papa Bear, the third episode of the fourth season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 67 years ago yesterday (October 12, 1944), Athens is liberated. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 41 years ago yesterday (October 11, 1970), Lady Chitterly's Lover, Part 1, the fourth episode of the sixth and final season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 42 years ago Monday (October 10, 1969), The Klink Commandos, the third episode of the fifth season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 46 years ago Saturday (October 8, 1965), The Late Inspector General, the fourth Hogan's Heroes episode, first appeared on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 44 years ago Friday (October 7, 1967), Funny Thing Happened on the Way to London, the fifth episode of the third season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 45 years ago Friday (October 7, 1966), Operation Briefcase, the fourth episode of the second season of Hogan's Heroes. first appeared on CBS. --------------- Three articles has been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, The Prince from the Phone Company and German Bridge is Falling Down. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article The Informer The Informer is the pilot episode of the Hogan's Heroes TV show. It was originally aired on September 17, 1965. Plot Details The episode begins with the prisoners exiting their barracks to be inspected for a night time roll call. After Kommandant Klink, the camp's Kommadant, and his assistant has exited the Kommandant's office, Sergeant Schultz starts to take a head count of the prisoners of Barracks 7. As he does, Colonel Hogan looks at his watch and then nods at Corporal Newkirk, which Newkirk quickly returns with a nod of his own. As Schultz reaches him, Newkirk pretends to be getting sick, as he falls right into a surprised Schultz's arms. During the confusion that follows, Sergeant Olsen sneaks out of the camp and runs into the nearby woods. Once Olsen is safely gone, Newkirk comes back up claiming to be feeling better, and a short time later, after Hogan tells him that he might catch cold, Schultz retrieves his originally taken helmet from one of the prisoners. A short time later, Klink has the prisoners sent back into their barracks, after the Germans realize that a prisoner is missing. Meanwhile, inside the woods, Olsen meets up with a shocked Lieutenant Carter, who has sometime earlier escaped from another prison camp. As they begin to exchange flight jackets, Olsen tells Carter that he is going to take his place at Stalag 13. Carter, after the two has finished their clothing exchange, is captured by a few of the camp's guard dogs, after they allow Olsen to flee. Carter then enters the camp and join the other prisoners. Read more... * Recently featured: Hans Schultz, Andrew Carter, Robert Hogan Category:Browse